Transplantation alloantigens placed into the anterior chamber of the mouse eye elicit a specific suppression of systemic cell-mediated immunity: anterior chamber-associated immune deviation. Support is requested to explore the significance of this phenomenon and other salient immunological parameters which might influence the growth and metastasis of a metastatic murine B16 melanoma transplanted into the anterior chamber of the syngeneic C57B1/6 mouse. The role of enucleation, splenectomy, suppressor cells, blocking antibodies, natural killer (NK) cells and interferon induction in either promoting or mitigating metastatic spread of ocular tumors will be explored in vitro and in vivo. Results from these experiments will identify those components of the immune system which influence ocular tumor growth and metastasis. By elucidating and exploiting the immunologically unique characteristics of the eye it may be possible to formulate novel immunological approaches for managing ocular melanoma and possibly extraocular malignancies as well as gain insights into ocular-induced immune responses which might be applied to commonly encountered ocular diseases such as herpes simplex kerato-uveitis and certain types of irido cyclitis.